Paulo Dybala
| cityofbirth = Laguna Larga, Córdoba | countryofbirth = Argentina | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Juventus | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = 2003–2011 | youthclubs = Instituto | years = 2011–2012 2012–2015 2015– | clubs = Instituto Palermo Juventus | caps(goals) = 38 (17) 89 (21) 98 (52) | nationalyears = 2015– | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = 13 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Paulo Bruno Exequiel Dybala (born 15 November 1993) is an Argentine professional footballer who plays as a forward for Italian club Juventus and the Argentina national team. Due to his creative style of play, pace, talent, technique and eye for goal, he is nicknamed "La Joya" ("The Jewel"). Born and bred in Laguna Larga in Cordoba, Argentina, Dybala started his career as a footballer at the age of 17, joining local club Instituto. His Primera B Nacional – Argentina’s second division – debut went superbly as he stood tall as the youngest player to score for the club with overthrowing Mario Kempes. His performances started attracting interest from coaches all around Argentina and from the clubs in Europe as well. In 2012 he was contacted by the Italian club Palermo. Dybala saw a chance to increase his skill and so he joined the club. He was regarded as the new Messi as he is from the same country as the little magician. He stayed with the club for 3 years, two in Serie A and won Serie B in 2013–14. In 2015 he signed for the Italian giants Juventus amid many transfer speculation that connected him to every major club in the world. He was signed by the club for a reported fee of around €32 million. He has since then been a part of the Juventus team that went to the semifinals of the Champions League in 2015–16 season. Dybala has made over 100 appearances for the club, winning the double of Serie A and Coppa Italia in each of his three seasons. He has twice been named in the Serie A Team of the Year. Dybala was eligible to play for Italy and Poland, but he chose to play for Argentina instead. He actually restrained himself from playing for Argentina under-17 and under-20 sides, but he accepted a call to play for the senior Argentina side and finally began his journey for Argentina on 13 October 2015 in the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifiers match against Paraguay. He was not included in the Copa América Centenario squad, but was called up for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, although he only made appearance as substitute in only one match against Croatia. Dybala's style of play is that he is known for being very quick and agile. He has amazing technical ability, and is very creative with the ball. Dybala is also known for his dribbling skills, and his ability to maintain control of the ball in limited spaces. His balance is unparalled as well. He also has an uncanny ability to beat his oponent to a ball, or protect it for his other team mates. He does this by keeping his back to the goal and holding up the ball. Career statistics Club * 1. Appearances in Relegation/promotion playoffs. * 2. Appearance in Supercoppa Italiana. International Honours Palermo *Serie B: 2013–14 Juventus *Serie A: 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 *Coppa Italia: 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 *Supercoppa Italiana: 2015 Individual * Serie A top assist provider: 2014–15 * Serie A Team of the Year: 2015–16, 2016–17 * ESM Team of the Year: 2016–17 * Coppa Italia top goalscorer: 2016–17 * FIFPro World XI 2nd team: 2017 * FIFPro World XI 5th team: 2016 * Ballon d'Or: 2017 (15th place) External links *Juventus F.C. profile *Paulo Dybala biography at Bijog.com *Paulo Dybala biography at livebiography.com Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Argentine players Category:Argentina international players Category:Instituto Atlético Central Córdoba players Category:U.S. Città di Palermo players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Primera B Nacional players Category:Serie A players Category:Serie B players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players